The Epitaph of Twilight, Part Two
The Shadowless Ones "Strive you will, for it is what words have forced again and again upon you Do not forget the answer of the ape and the human, their words hold truth There is no other way, without it you will be Lost, no life, no death, no hue And Her wrath will be thrown upon you, a wrath no man could ever soothe" Heard the Shadowless ones, as they saw the Wave come from the far reaches They would soon face The Abominable One, as other had done before And they would learn how the things that cruel and vicious war teaches Would engrave themselves in their souls, forgotten nevermore. II The Sun To bring back warmth, the Sun Grielh’eh did shine brightly forevermore against the Wave, And so the world remembered bright days. With great force did the shadowless ones fight Against the Wave, for their joy gave them strength to show courage and even might But the sun alone could not stop the Wave, he alone could not everything save. III The Void The Void Rai’ Nank remained alone, Lost, taking with himself all the grief, the pain the Darkness Eternally, preventing the Wave from engulfing The World in its chaos and unending sadness The shadowless ones, who kept trudging forward on their journey to meet the Twilight Dragon Kept on fighting, thanking The Void for his help, as to them he became the Great Paragon IV The Heaven So as to honor his other brothers’ efforts, Iri’arth himself became the heaven and hope, Against the Wave, and as everyone watched and fought, allied with the heavens above Feeling how the heavens guided their blades, the shadowless ones into battle once again dove. V The Love The sweet and loving Vila also fought, for her love transcended into everyone And all the shadowless ones could feel her, bringing them inner confidence and great strength As they became connected, they could finally strike true and so once more into battle they went VI The Guardian The eternal city, overrun with darkness, and the guardian, Kir, stood his ground. A fierce battle, a tremendous war, and the Wave kept on crashing on the city’s last doors Finally the Mother showed herself, and when she did the city forgot sound. Kir stayed true to his duty and protected the shadowless ones, as the Wave ate away at stone floors VII Aura As Aura saw her siblings fight, she rose from the sea, using each of her pieces To lift herself up, for the Wave would surely destroy all the shadowless ones “I don’t want this!” she bellowed, standing up against it before there was no one Left, for this was her world, her ideas, her friends, her brothers, her thesis. She found her brothers and brought them together, and the shadowless ones fought Once again and on their effort could the gods and Aura find at last what they sought. 'VIII The Twilight Dragon ' Yet to return, the shadowed ones who quest for the Twilight Dragon continued to march onward Into the great unknown, and as they saw wondrous marvels inside, they could only move forward Until the shadowless ones lost sight of them. To The World they were Lost like so many, but reality Opened herself to them, and they could finally see the Twilight Dragon in the midst of the insanity At the base of the mountain the shadowless ones waited, as if on a trip onboard an endless Wagon And to passersby they said “Yet to return, the shadowed ones who quest for the Twilight Dragon”